


I Think We're Gonna be Okay

by xo_cora



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Children, F/M, Fluff, Multiples, Pregnancy, Sex, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-15 12:56:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4607577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xo_cora/pseuds/xo_cora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malia and Stiles face an unexpected bump in their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter one

Malia shook Stiles' shoulder lightly, "Stiles," she whisper shouted, "Wake up! I think there's someone in the house."

 

She shoved him a little harder and he groaned loudly, "Alright, alright! I'm up," he huffed and got out of bed. "Stay here, okay?" He grabbed his lacrosse stick and peaked into the hall, he immediately slammed the door shut, "There is a god damned raccoon in the hall, Malia!" He joined her back on the bed and held her tight, "I'll call my Dad." He grabbed his phone and called his father who said he'd come and take care of it.

 

"God, I thought someone was coming to kill us," Malia sighed. She looked at the alarm clock and groaned, "We have to be up for school in literally two hours. I'm going to kill that stupid raccoon," she growled.

 

Stiles laughed softly and rubbed her arm, "You can go back to sleep. My Dad is going to take care of it, babe. Just be thankful that it wasn't an actual murderer." He leaned over and kissed her temple. Malia nodded and lied back down to go back to sleep. "I'll protect you," Stiles whispered to mostly himself.

 

Two hours later and the alarm was going off, Malia nearly threw it across the room. "That raccoon is so lucky it isn't here," she groaned as she got out of the bed. "We are going to have to cut back on sex, I'm so tired." She quickly kissed Stiles and went to the bathroom to get dressed.

 

Stiles frowned, "Cut back on sex? Can't we have sex at an earlier time? I like sex." He pouted against her lips and got up to get dressed as well. When they were finished getting ready, Stiles drove them to school. 

 

The day was going pretty smoothly until they got to third period. Malia sat behind Stiles like usual and she stared at the back of his head like usual. Third period was math and she was no good at math, Half way through the class, Malia started to feel dizzy. She took a deep breath and tapped Stiles on the shoulder, "I..I don't feel so," she was cut off by vomit coming out of her mouth. Thankfully she turned to the floor and didn't throw up on Stiles.

 

Stiles stood up and grabbed her hair until she was finished, "I'm taking her to the nurse," he told the teacher and grabbed Malia. Stiles led her to the nurse and helped her lay down on one of the cots. "What happened? Why didn't you tell me you were sick?" 

 

Malia clutched her stomach, "I didn't feel sick until just now," she explained softly. The nurse told her that she could go home and Stiles could take her. Stiles helped her to the jeep.

 

"Do you want to go to the doctor? Maybe Deaton?" Stiles pulled her seat belt over her before going to the driver's side. "I think we should take you to get checked out."

 

"I don't really have a choice, do I?" Malia looked at him with a raised brow. Stiles shook his head and drove to the animal clinic. 

 

Deaton greeted them at the door, "Is there a problem?" he asked looks at Malia and then Stiles. He led them to the exam room and Malia got on the table.

 

"I just felt dizzy and I threw up. I hardly ever get sick, so I don't know what's wrong," Malia sighed and ran a hand through her hair. Even as a coyote, she rarely got sick. Even if she did it was usually just from eating something that was sick. Stiles grabbed her hand and gave her a kiss.

 

Deaton nodded, "I know this is going to sound a little intrusive, but...do you think it's possible that you're pregnant?"


	2. Chapter two

Malia stared at Deaton in shock, she wasn't able to form a coherent sentence or even a thought. Stiles' jaw was practically on the floor. It took them a minute to recover from his questions. "Um...maybe," Malia stated. She couldn't think of how long it had been since her last period, "I think I should take a test." Malia looked at Stiles who still hadn't said anything.

 

Deaton nodded, "I'll grab a cup and you can go pee in it. I'll test it and we'll know in a few minutes." He left the exam room to get a urine sample cup.

 

Stiles looked at Malia, "What the hell are we going to do if you're pregnant?" He sighed and scratched the back of his head, "I don't have money. Kids cost a lot of money." Stiles sat down on a chair and put his face in his hands.

 

"If I'm pregnant, we'll figure something out, okay? We'll be okay, Stiles." She took the cup from Deaton when he returned and went to the bathroom to pee. She got the cup pretty full and screwed the lid on. She washed her hands and took the cup to Deaton, "I really hope you're wrong about this."

 

Deaton took the cup and nodded, "I hope I am, too." He took the cup to his lab and tested it. He read the results before joining Stiles and Malia in the exam room. "I'm afraid my theory was correct. Malia, you're pregnant. I'd say you're a couple weeks along. Now, there are a few things the two of you need to know," he sighed and sat on his chair. Malia and Stiles stayed silent as they tried to process everything. "Coyote pregnancies last, on average, sixty-three days. I know that is not a lot of time to prepare, but it's nature. Another thing is the amount of pups you'll have. The average litter size is five to seven pups. Now, since you are part human, I'm not sure if you'll have that many or what the survival rate will be. You need to be extremely careful and if you start bleeding come here immediately. I do believe that your pregnancy will last a little long than normal, but I'd say that you're going to be due in five months rather than nine."

 

Malia stared at him blankly, "I'm sorry, but did you just say that I could have up to seven freaking babies?!" she screeched. Deaton nodded slowly and backed away from her. "I can't believe this.

 

Stiles was busy making a budget in his head, "Malia don't yell at the doctor, he's only trying to help," he muttered. Stiles stood up and grabbed Malia's hand. "Thank you, for helping us figure out what was wrong. We'll let you know if we need anything." Deaton nodded and told them goodbye. He gave Malia a prescription for prenatal vitamins. Stiles helped Malia into the jeep before getting in himself. "What the hell are we going to do?"


	3. Chapter three

A week had passed and Malia and Stiles were still in a state of shock. They hadn't told anyone either, not even Scott. They needed time to figure out how they were going to be parents at seventeen years old and graduate high school. Stiles sat on the bed with Malia's head in his lap, "I think we should tell people. I just...I hate keeping secrets, you know?"

 

Malia nodded along with his words, "I'm nervous. What if our parents kick us out? What if everyone gets angry?" She sighed loudly and put a hand on her stomach, "It's crazy, but I'm already feeling maternal instincts. It's hard to believe that this is actually happening, but...it is. There's a baby or babies inside me as we speak and they are ours," her voice softened to a whisper. Malia looked up at him, "Who do we tell first?"

 

Stiles smiled softly, "I know. I'm still shocked and scared, but I feel so protective of you and the baby. I'm never going to let anything happen to you guys." He leaned down and gave her a small kiss. "I think we should tell my Dad and your Dad. We can do it tonight, okay? Invite your Dad over for dinner and we'll tell them together. And so what if they kick us out. We're Stiles and Malia, we'll figure it out."

 

Malia kissed him back, "I'll send my Dad a text. I don't know how I'm going to be able to look him in the eyes and say the words "I'm pregnant," but I know I have to." Malia laughed quietly, "Thank you, Stiles. For being here for me. I don't think I could do this on my own."

 

Stiles shook his head, "You'll never have to do this alone. Okay? I'm always gonna be there, always gonna be by your side."

 

Malia sat up and gave him a passionate kiss, "You're going to be an excellent father."

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Dinner was going pretty well. Small talk was easy enough, Stiles and Malia were doing a good job of not letting their father's think something was wrong. Malia nudged Stiles with her elbow when everyone was nearly done eating. Stiles knew that was the signal that she was going to tell them the news and grabbed her hand tightly. "I have something I need to tell the both of you...Well, Stiles and I do. About a week ago, I was feeling pretty ill and I threw up in class. Um Stiles took me to the doctor," she left out the part that the doctor was actually a vet, "and they took a sample of my urine. It turns out that I'm pregnant," her words were barely audible, but everyone heard them.

 

Mr. Tate and the Sheriff were silent. They couldn't believe the words that came out of Malia's mouth. Stiles pressed a kiss to Malia's cheek, "We know how irresponsible we are and that we're only kids, but we are going to raise the baby together. I'm sorry if you want to kick my ass, Mr. Tate, but what's done is done and there's no changing it." 

 

Mr. Tate clenched his jaw and shook his head, "I can't say I'm happy about this, but there's nothing that can be done about this. I'll help in any way I can, Malia. Thank you for telling me now and not in nine months." He sighed loudly and stabbed his fork in his steak, Stiles' was sure that Malia's dad was envisioning his head.

 

Sheriff Stilinski cleared his throat, "I have to agree with Mr. Tate. I'm not at all happy and I'm very disappointed, but life happens. If you guys need anything, let me know."

 

After Dinner, Malia and Stiles went to his room and lied together in bed, "That went surprisingly well. I think everything is going to be fine." Stiles brought a hand to Malia's stomach, "We're all going to be fine," he whispered.

 

Malia hummed softly, "We can tell everyone else tomorrow at school. Let's going to sleep now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry these updates aren't terribly long. I don't plan on updating on any certain schedule, so I'm just going to write when I have muse. Leave a comment with your theory of how many babies Malia will have!


End file.
